


Heatwave vs Ukraine

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: A heatwave has struck North America, and Canada is feeling all too overheated. But Ukraine offers a solution.
Relationships: Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Heatwave vs Ukraine

Canada sighed as she stripped off her normal clothing, revealing her large bust. It was a really hot day, and her skin was dripping with sweat. She _needed_ the sweet coolness of a calm, but cool summer day. "Hey babe!" Ukraine greeted happily, and Madeleine looked over to her to see...to see that Ukraine was wearing very, _very_ little. In fact, she appeared to be wearing a bikini that was three times too small for her! 

"Kat," Canada muttered, "why are you wearing a bikini that's at least three times too small for you?" 

Katyusha grinned. "Because I'd like to go to the beach!" It was _really_ hot out, so the beach wasn't really an option, but she didn't answer before Katyusha added onto it. "Or we could have a nice, cool shower." The cool shower did seem nice. Then Ukraine added more. "Of course, we can also have some fun as well," slightly jumping up, wiggling her eyebrows seductively, and causing her large, curvy breasts to bounce...up, down...up, down. 

She contemplated it for a moment. Madeleine _was_ a bit of a boob girl...it didn't come as a shock to her when she said, "I'll take that shower." Ukraine smiled widely. As they walked into the washroom, she gently pressed a kiss to Canada's cheek. Without any prompting from the other, they both stripped themselves of their remaining clothes, revealing their equally large 'assets' in all their curvy, busty glory. "Damn Kat," Madeleine remarked, "you look beautiful." Ukraine giggled as they turned the water tap to 'cold', then pulled her girlfriend in for a long, kissing embrace, poking Canada's butt gently, then gripping it firmly. 

"You even more so," Katyusha whispered as they stepped into the water running from the showerhead, sighing as the cold water made their skin rise up in goosebumps and their nipples hard. They kissed again, Madeleine gripping Ukraine's ass firmly, then beginning to grope her breasts with her free hand. They kissed yet again, passion flooding through their veins. 

Suddenly, without warning, Ukraine began to stroke Canada's vagina, causing her to moan and gently ease into Ukraine's warm embrace before Katyusha gently broke away from the kiss, stroking Madeleine's face with her free hand. Smirking, she gently moved her mouth to her girlfriend's left tit, gently rolling it around on her lips before she began to gently suckle on it, which made the brunette Canadian female throw her head back in pleasure and moan aloud. "Kat...babe...OH!" Madeleine gasped as she began to climax. Ukraine only chuckled lightly before she managed to gently place her easily embarrassed girlfriend on the floor of the tub. 

"I hope you don't mind if I do this," she said, maneuvering herself so her head was facing the slightly dripping vagina. Canada barely had time to mutter her consent before Ukraine began to lick to her entrance, her gasps becoming louder and louder in the soundproofed room as her climax came to its peak. The cold water also caused her to cum quickly, but as the wave of sheer, utter ecstasy subsided, she felt, rather than see, Ukraine picked her up and carry her. After a moment or two, she felt the softness of her bed underneath her, feeling Ukraine easily get in next to her, snuggling into the embrace of her busty, sexy girlfriend. 

It was rather ironic. The next week, the heatwave ended.


End file.
